The Great Pokémon War
by Dr.GreenAndMr.Blue
Summary: "Sometimes, it just doesn't go as well as planned. We should've kept it to ourselves. They won't hesitate to kill us, so we won't hesitate either. It's kill or be killed." "...I wish there could be another way..."
1. Chapter 1

This is the third Fanfic that I'm producing. And I know, lads. I'm _still_ working on the next chapter of WTRoCA, I'll be uploading it in few days, don't worry, it ain't cancelled, mates.

This is based on my experience on a game that I have recently bought, because I saw the trailer and thought it was awesome and it really is!

The game is, **_Battlefield 1_** _._ A game placed during the First World War, also known as, The Great War.

And I have to say, that it was hard to do this, because I had spend one hour doing a bit of research on Wikipedia and on the Codex Entries of the game, so I don't make any stupid mistakes on the fanfic.

Also, the 160th Pokémon Battalion, it ain't real, lads. It's just something that I came up with. And sorry about any german misspelling! I don't speak german, soooo, yeah... _Sorry!_

* * *

 _The Great Pokémon War._

 _Chapter 1: Kaiserschlacht: The Battle of Kaiser._

 _Operation Michael_

 _21 March, 1918._

 _First Day._

* * *

Snivy sat on the muddy ground, in one of the trench lines; she was part of the British 160th Pokémon Battalion. They were in Saint Quentin, France. The germans were slaughtering them; they had Flamethrowers, heavy tanks, and a great stock of deadly weapons and ammunition. Right now, they were under a storm of german artillery shells.

She raised herself off the mud, peeking over the trench and silently watched her fellow Pokémon soldiers die from the artillery fire.

She watched every single Pokémon die from the artillery in that field.

She readjusted her helmet, and went back to sit down on the mud, once again. However, before she could sit, her commander appeared all of the sudden, bathed in blood and mud. He was a Lucario. He glanced at Snivy and motioned for her to follow him. She sighed and went before him without saying a world.

Once she caught up with him, she pulled out her Selbstlader 1906 with worried anticipation. Obviously, they've modified it to be easier for her to handle, but it's still pretty hard to shoot with it. She checked it to see if it's damaged and if it still has ammunition.

Luckily, it was not damaged. However, it was filthy. It was almost covered _entirely_ in mud. She pulled out a cloth from her small bag, and gently wiped it clean. Once it was clean, she placed the cloth back in her bag, and decided to check for her ammunition.

No such luck. She only had a full clip of five bullets inside her rifle and seven more bullets on her bag. She had to make them count. She couldn't afford to waste more bullets. Sure, she could use her moves, however, it also would get her _killed_. By the time she would use it, she was already shot or brutally murdered with a trench club by some ' _Fritz'._

She and her commander, went slowly through the trenches, keeping their heads down, to keep them from receiving a shot right through their heads.

They were very close to the village of Saint Quentin. It was only a matter of time.

And _luck._

The Canine Aura Pokémon placed a hand over his helmet and pulled it back a little; to see a little better. They heard some german Pokémon speaking to each other, they are probably friends. However, that didn't matter, because they are going to be dead in the next few minutes anyways."

" _Was ist die Angelegenheit, Genosse? Bist du ein bisschen schwindelig?_ " ' _What's the matter, Comrade? Are you a bit dizzy?_ ' The german Pokémon asked his comrade jokingly. Who just smirked and shook his head.

Lucario took a hold of his Hotchkiss Benét-Mercié machine gun. He was ready to attack. Nevertheless, he kept silent. Snivy, on the other hand, was anxious, and kept whispering to herself. And that, caught a german _sturmsoldat_ 's attention. He climbed the trench and saw the two Pokémon soldiers. He gasped, then, started to shout for his fellow partners.

" _Feindlicher sturmsoldaten gesichtet! Feind!_ _Feind!" 'Hostile shocktroopers spotted! Enemy! Enemy!'_ Lucario whispered a swear, and aimed his machine gun. The little snake soldier raised her Selbstladen 1906 and breathed heavily.

The battle begun. First, it came a german Oshawott screaming on top of his lungs, running towards Snivy, using an short barrel, infantry _Gewehr. 98_ rifle with a bayonet attached in the end of it.

He ran towards her, yelling in a hoarse, deep voice; while aiming his bayonet at her chest.

He thrusted it forward to try to stab the green snake, but she was fast enough to dodge the german otter.

She quickly pulled out her stolen _Grabenspaten_ , which is, a german sharped-like shovel; and struck the sharp side of it, on the poor otter's back. He screamed in pain, and coughed up a blood. Snivy held the otter's shoulder, and pulled out of his back, his lifeless body collapsed on the muddy ground, blood pouring out of his body, making a bloody mess on the snake's uniform and face.

Then, his other comrades came into the fight. They were using all sorts of melee weapons; trench clubs, trench knives, Barbed wire clubs, hatchets, pickaxes, and even the _Grabenspaten_ that she was using.

Maybe she could make it out alive, or maybe not. Maybe someone's finally putting a bullet her head, and end all of this.

* * *

It's only a matter of time.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Kaiserschlacht: The Battle of Kaiser_**

 ** _Operation Micheal_**

 ** _22 March 1918_**

 ** _Day 2_**

 ** _Germans' side_**

 ** _Italic = German/Austro-Hungarian/Italian/Ottoman speech;  
_ Normal = American/British/Australian speech.**

 **I own nothing. At all. Zero.**

 **Also, this chapter is dark. Has _GRAPHIC_ violence. **

**You've been warned, love.**

* * *

Pikachu is a German Pokémon, born in 1894. He is very talented wielding rifles since his father had an old German Gewehr. 98, and taught him how to shoot it in 1906 when he completed his 15th anniversary. His father taught him everything he needed to know about rifles, from the simple action of reloading the weapon, all the way to how were some rifles actually made. It all fascinated him.

The little German electric mouse enjoyed shooting with that old, but an efficacious rifle. He thought it was a wonderful feeling.

Although,

Now, he is sick of having to carry that rifle. That same bloody rifle every day, the one he used to murder countless of other Pokémon soldiers.

Now here he was, sitting alongside other German Pokémon that had the same foolish idea of joining this brutal, pointless war; thousands of Pokémon killing each other, and for what? An inch of the unrecognizable muddy land of a country he barely knew about? He wished that he could go back to his parents, to his home. However, this was all in vain, which did not matter; he will not be going back anytime soon, he surmised.

 _"Eh, Pikachu! Have you heard of yesterday's invasion?"_

The electric mouse simply blinked, then gazed at his comrade, the one interrupted his line of thought.

He nodded, now looking away from the comrade, instead, glancing at the pile of artillery shells on the ground, but clearly not paying attention to them, rather paying attention to his own thoughts.

 _"Come on, don't be a jerk! I'm just trying to have a conversation with you. It's pretty tedious once we're out of the actual battle!"_

Pikachu, on the other hand, was not looking for any type of conversation; instead, he just wanted some peace, a little moment to himself. He dismissed it, waving his paw.

" _Please, leave me alone. I'm busy."_

" _Doing what?"_

" _Thinking! Now shut your mouth, Bitte!"_

His comrade gave the meanest of the frowns, shifting away from him. While some others soldiers simply snickered at his response.

One of the other fellow soldiers whistled skillfully, just like a bird. Vogel, the Bird, was his nickname. He was a Raichu and was Pikachu's best friend.

On the outside, he usually is very bright and sweet, however, Pikachu could tell that the taller mouse had some serious mental issues, due to the fact that he witnessed several times where the Raichu would act extremely aggressive towards the enemies; sometimes, he would kill them with as much brutality as he could, sometimes he would beat them to death with something; anything that could kill. Or stab them repeatedly with any sharp blade he could use.

Sometimes, he would slit open their throats, making them spill an unbelievable amount of blood onto him; he would smash their heads open, scattering bloody, gory pieces all over the place, and his clothes; He would break most of their bones before showering them with bullets, thus, ending their suffering.

Yeah, he is trouble alright.

The smaller mouse glanced at his friend, who held a wide, cheerful grin across his face. He walked towards Pikachu, and stood next to him, staring, while that grin was still plastered on his face.

 _"Care to tell me what are you thinking of, dear comrade?"_

" _I'm just… Thinking about my family. I'm really scared. Are they ok? Will everything be ok? I'm actually more concerned about them than I am about me. I'm also quite scared that we're going to lose this war. We're taking a beating from the British and the French. Their managing to best our Pokémon all over the western front."_ He sighs, before grabbing his rifle, placing it between his legs, and gazing back at his friend. _"I hate this fucking war."_

" _Hey, don't worry Mein Kamerad. You're going to be fine, your family's going to be fine. And we're definitely winning this war, don't you worry about a thing, Mann."_

" _Heh, Danke. I appreciate that you're trying to cheer me up, 'Vogel'. That's really sweet of you."_

" _Ok, this is certainly sounding really awkward, and I'm gonna pretend that you didn't say that."_

" _Hahaha, ok…"_

Pikachu loved making Raichu uncomfortable. Then Raichu just burst out laughing, sounding extremely weird while doing snort sounds.

Then, Pikachu joined him, and the pair of electric rodents just laughed happily, soon spreading their positivity to the others, making them laugh as well.

Although, nothing good lasts forever.

* * *

" _Vosicht, Jungs! Artillerie!"_

"ARTILLERY! LOOK SHARP!"

 _"Artillerie! Auf passen!"_

"Watch your fucking selves! Artillery!"

 _"Hilf mir, bitte! Bitte!"_

"SAVE ME, MOTHER!"

"Stop firing! Please, STOP FIRING!"

 _"S-Schiesse! Hol mich hier raus!"_

 _"Halt! Halten Sie auf! Bitte!"_

"Oh, fu- Fuck- I-I-I need to get outta 'ere! I'm gonna... FUCKING DIE HERE!

 _"Nein! Nein! Bi-Bitte aufhören, bitte!"_

 _"Ich will- Ich will nicht sterben!"_

"This is madness! We're getting SHOT TO BLOODY PIECES!

 _"I-Ich kann das nicht! ICH KANN DAS NICHT!"_

 _"Warum tust Sie das?_ _Warum?"_

"They're coming they're coming they're coming they're coming they're coming THEY'RE COMING...!"

"Please Arceus, make it stop make it stop make it stop make it stop make it stooooop...!"

The disturbing sound that was the shrieks of agony and despair from his dying comrades and enemies made Pikachu feel like throwing up. He started to think that he was not going to make it out alive at all.

He ran towards the closest hole or cover he could find and dove down into it, hoping to survive from the dreadful artillery barrage raging around him. He dove inside a trench, going head first onto the muddy ground, crashing his back on wooden plates attached to the "walls" of the trenches, and making his Gewehr. 98 fall in a spot on the ground beside him.

He lifted himself from the ground, preparing himself to run frantically as far as possible from the target area of the barrage of shells. However, as he glanced to his side he saw a problem.

The trench wasn't empty.

He froze up, upon seeing the British Pokémon,who was a male Piplup, staring at him in the same state of shock in his eyes. But he quickly recomposed himself, then an animal-like snarl left his throat as he charged towards his enemy, using Quick Attack to make him faster.

The Piplup barely registered what happened when the German mouse tackled him into the ground, his face burning with fury, and his eyes filled with bloodlust, as he started delivering punches directly to the water Pokémon's face. He prepared another blow, but before he could launch it to the penguin's blood-covered face, he lunged himself up and swung his right fist onto the mouse's mandible, knocking him backward, off his lap.

Pikachu held his aching mandible with one paw and then growled aloud as he began to prepare a Thunderbolt attack, but Piplup drew out a Compact Trench Knife and charged at Pikachu while screaming as loud as he could, with an intense, murderous look in his eyes. He thrust his knife onto Pikachu's thigh, making the mouse scream in extreme agony and pain, but as the penguin removed the knife from his thigh and thrust it to his throat, he managed to hold the knife by its blade, shredding some of the skin from the palm of the mouse's paws.

The Piplup's strength was too much for Pikachu to stand still. He fell with his back onto the ground, his back aching and paws bleeding severely from clutching the knife by its blade to prevent it from reaching his throat. However, the enemy penguin was persistent, he kept forcing the knife downwards, trying to stab the mouse, killing him for once. Pikachu felt his vision start to blurry; his arms, beginning to weaken from the extreme blood loss. However, he heard a German shout, and then a Stielhandgranate fell behind Piplup, he turned his head and saw the grenade, startling the penguin.

"What the fuck!?"

The German mouse took this distraction to his advantage and pressed his leg between himself and placed his foot on the British penguin and thrust it forward, sending the penguin to fall on top of the grenade. Before he could manage to get up, the electric mouse quickly stood up and held him in place, both screaming in panic.

The grenade blew up.

The penguin's guts and intestines explode out of him as his lower half was on top of the grenade in the moment of the explosion, and send the mouse on top of him backward, falling with his back once again on the ground, temporally deafened from the loud sound. He eventually recovered from his deaf state and noticed the dead penguin's body parts and insides were gruesomely dispersed on the ground, and some of his guts were, in fact, on him.

He managed to hold back his vomit and shoved the intestines off from him. He got up to his feet, using the dirt "walls" from the trench to help him support his own weight. He glanced at the penguin's remains and muttered out,

" _Poor bastard."_

* * *

He now noticed the artillery had stopped, he peeked from the trench to see that the battle still raged on. He rushed to his rifle, took it and ran back to climb the trench, being cautious not to show himself too much. He could not afford to be nearly killed again. He ran across several dead Pokémon and he had to use a lot of his willpower to ignore them, barely. Until he spotted Raichu beating some Plusle to death with a spiked Trench Club, disfiguring the poor bastard's face completely. He ran towards him and put a hand on his shoulder, startling the taller mouse.

" _Calm down, it's me! We have to go, now!"_

Raichu nodded, then looked intensely at the disfigured Plusle and spit on his dead corpse.

Pikachu turned away; feeling outraged by the taller mouse's disrespectful behavior towards the dead Pokémon – even if they are your enemy, you should not disrespect them - and ran forward, motioning for his friend to follow him.

They came across a ruined A7V tank and used it as cover, both looking for another large enough cover for them to sprint towards it.

After a few seconds scanning, Pikachu spotted a brutal fight; a British Tyranitar choking an Ally Blaziken to death – who was physically weak compared to the enormous, heavy dinosaurian Pokémon on his lap - with his huge, blood-covered hands a few meters away from them. Raichu raised his MG15 to kill the aggressor.

" _I can kill that son of a bitch."_

Yet, the smaller mouse stopped him; placing a paw on top of Raichu's machine gun, pulling it down while shaking his head.

" _Absolutely not. I'll take the shot, you guard our position, make sure no one flanks us, alright?"_

The taller mouse grunts, crouching, and guarding there, as the petite mouse prepared himself to save that poor Blaziken's life.

He brought the rifles up to rest the side on his right cheek, the stock on his shoulder; while aiming down the sights with his right eye, he held his breath and softly squeezed his finger against the trigger, aiming at the Tyranitar's eye.

The Blaziken closed his eyes, accepting and anticipating for his cursed fate.

Though, before he could drift out of consciousness, he heard a loud shot and felt the weight on his lap and throat fade. The Fire-type bird slowly opens his eyes, lifts himself up, and recognizes the Tyranitar on the ground, lifeless. A single shot straight through the eye. He glanced around and saw the pair of electric Pokémon behind a destroyed A7V tank, one of them had his rifle pointed at where he currently is, so he believed he had saved him.

" _Danke!"_

The smaller mouse brought down his rifle, and smiled at the Fire Pokémon, before telling something to his friend and both bolting away from there, finally out from his sight.

* * *

The pair of electric-types found an empty trench, far away from the fight. It would let them breathe for a minute.

Raichu sat down on the dirty ground of their trench, taking light, but constant breaths. While Pikachu simply maintained his back on the trench wall, while yawning dangerously louder than he intended.

But he was so exhausted that he would just toss away all of his equipment and collapse onto the mud, not caring at all about artillery, enemies, nor tanks, no one. Hell, not even the deafening sound of loud explosions and gunshots nor the agonizing screams of anguish would wake him up.

But as soon as he let his eyes sink, Raichu coughed loudly, as to take his attention. They stared for a moment before Pikachu decided to ask.

" _What?"_

Raichu narrowed his eyes at the short rodent.

" _I told you I could take him out, Pikachu."_

The shorter German mouse actually snorted at that, then, a little smile of smugness appeared on his face.

" _Hah, 'course, you could. Please, you'd just spray your fucking machinegun at them, probably even hitting our own soldier."_ Pikachu walked away from the wall, sitting on the spot close to Raichu. _"Besides, you think aimlessly spraying bullets against our enemy is more efficient than a lethal, accurate shot in the head? If you really think like that, then Mein Arceus, you really are a Dummkopf."_

Raichu chuckled, agreeing with him. Spraying was not the best option.

Then he began talking.

"But I gotta admit, that was a really exceptional shot, Mann. The bastard went down easily," He took a cloth from one of his leather bags and wiped his forehead with it, before placing it back inside the leather bag. "Though I'm still a little wounded that you wouldn't trust with this."

The yellow mouse just shrugged.

"Better safe than sorry..."

He got up, looking the battlefield in front of him. He stared at it for a minute before sighing deeply. "Alright, 'Vogel'," He said, slowly turning back to his comrade who was jus- Oh shit. _"RAICHU! BEHI- ARGH!"_ Pikachu was quickly interrupted by a whack on the back of his head.

Falling on his knees, he slowly raised his head to face forward; spotting Raichu.

He was a bloody mess. He had blood dripping from his nostrils and ears. Probably had his head beaten in the back just like the yellow mouse had.

"You bloody jerries... You're both gonna die, just the rest of you disgusting buggers. You've killed so many of us. Now it's time for you to feel our pain, _YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!_ " The mysterious British Pókemon said, before delivering another blow to the German yellow mouse once again in the head, knocking off his helmet and bringing him to the ground.

He already felt his consciousness beginning to slip. His vision slowly turning darker. The sounds starting to feel more and more distant.

"B-Bitte... H-H-Halt..." Groaning in pain, Pikachu muttered out.

Angered, the mysterious British Pokémon yelled. "SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!"

He brought up his feet and kicked Pikachu.

Then, went towards Raichu. He raised his foot just above the taller mouse's head.

"H-Hilf mir..." This was Raichu's last words.

The mysterious Pokémon let out a terrifying screech before he brought down his foot with all his might, smashing the mouse's head with his foot, covering his entire leg and everything around him with blood.

The Pókemon then spit on his body and laughed insanely. "TAKE THAT YA FUCKING JERRIE! SERVES YOU RIGHT!"

Then his eyes landed on Pikachu, who was held by another unknown Pókemon. He laughed, before kicking Pikachu right in the face once again. He pushed Pikachu with his foot to lay on his back. He kneeled on top of the German mouse, each leg placed on both sides. He took out a long, sawtoothed-knife and lined it on Pikachu's head.

One fatal, cruel blow on the head, would end his life instantly.

Pikachu had tears in his eyes. He's never been so scared before in his life.

"Good night."

He saw the knife being raised.

He screamed.

And screamed.

And screamed.

And screamed.

And screamed.

And screamed.

And screamed.

And screamed.

And screamed.

And screamed.

And screamed.

And screamed.

And screamed.

And screamed.

And screamed.

And screamed.

And screamed.

He felt a sharp, sudden pain on his chest, as if it was ripping his skin apart. He was perforated in his heart.

Then…

Darkness...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 _ **"**_ _ **War is never a lasting solution to any problem**_ _ **." -**_

 _ **A. P. J. Abdul Kalam.**_

* * *

 **And yes, before you ask, I did use some voice lines from Battlefield 1.**

 **Review and/or comment you'd like it. It would be appreciated.**

 **Remember, no Flametroopers.**

 **Cheers, pals.**


End file.
